Teller of Secrets
The Teller of Secrets resides in the Hall of Secrets which is unlocked when you find your 5th Blood or Star Stone. She sells two powerful books for +1 Attribute and +3 Ability points, each with a base price of 5000 gold. There is a bug in versions 1.0.166 and earlier that causes the Teller of Secrets to refresh the books every time you level up, potentially giving you an extra +17 Attribute points and +51 Ability points to distribute among your characters by the time you're level 20, provided you reach her at level 4. She will restock the books if enough time has passed, but you may find leaving the game running for 3+ hours each time a bit much. ''Note: This bug has been patched in v1.0.169 (Sept 15, 2014). '' '''Note: '''As of the release of Divinity: Original Sin Enhanced Edition the Teller of Secrets no longer restocks her books. Teller of Secrets Rush Guide This guide will tell you how to get to the Teller of Secrets by level 3 for those of you playing a pre 1.0.169 or post 1.0.219 version of the game. Essentials before you begin * You will need 1 with the skill. If both characters start with the Lone Wolf talent, then you will also need 1 with the skill. * It is important not to do any other quests or kill anything not mentioned here until you get to the Teller as you want to avoid gaining extra XP. * If you do nothing but follow this guide, you will have about 1500XP left to level 4. * Visit new rooms at your Homestead as soon as you trigger a stone and enter the 'cutscene' dialogues with the characters in each room or you will be stuck at room 4 instead of opening up room 5. Long Version Cyseal (3 stones) # Pick up Rain Scroll from the corpse. Skip Tutorial Dungeon to prevent gaining XP. (Even less XP: Skip fight outside Tutorial Dungeon by slowly sneaking up stairs). # Pick the Obedient choice for the Guards on the bridge to prevent gaining fight XP. (Even less XP: past the guards). # Walk up just enough so that the orcs land on the beach without you engaging them. Wait for either group to die and then enter the battle afterwards to reduce fight XP. # Put out the fire on the ship with the rain scroll. No sense wasting +1 Rep. # Go to Cyseal Market but go South and around to avoid The Fish Thief quest. # Pick up Jahan so you can use his skill later. Ignore step if both characters are Lone Wolf and you have the skill. # Visit Evelyn and make a choice for the first stone. # Trigger the Teleporter Pyramid in your Inventory and pick up the 2nd Teleporter Pyramid (lose the RPS game to avoid gaining XP). # Speak to Aureus, then visit the murder scene at the Inn for the 2nd stone. # Head out the North gate next to Legion HQ and then East towards the graveyard. past the Madman. # Go North past the troll (say Grak to get past without XP), then North West. The 3rd stone is lying next to the Cyseal-Luculla Forest Waypoint Portal. # Gather your party by using the Teleporter Pyramid and continue North to Luculla. Luculla (2 stones) # Follow road North past the Luculla- Cyseal Road waypoint portal until reaching Silverglen. # Pass through Silverglen. # Head West past the Luculla Forest- Silverglen Waypoint Portal then North to just before the Immaculate camp. # Use to get your scoundrel past the camp and into the desert. # Head North all the way to the Immaculate Trial Dungeon entrance. # Head East using to avoid the spider ambush, till you reach the lone 'Bewildered caravaner' in the camp. # Head south from the caravaner and keep east until you get to Madam Loenestra's camp. # Get to the edge just East of the animals listening to the stories. Use or to cross river. # Go south and follow the path until you reach a cave entrance. Go east from there and then north at the fork. You will find a path that leads up the mountain that is decorated with stone pillars. Spiral counter-clockwise up the mountain until encountering Waypoint Portal at the top. # Enter the portal for 2 blood stones. Notes * Tested on version 1.0.132. * The Teller of Secrets no longer restocks the books on level up from 1.0.169. * Tested on version 1.0.252. The Teller of Secrets now restocks the books again. * It is possible to get to the Teller of Secrets at character level 2, or even 1, by killing one of your Source Hunters at the beginning of the game so that he/she does not gain any xp. If you only talk to the Teller with your lower level character, you will be able to get all books from level 1 and on. If you don't want a large xp gap between your two Source Hunters, you can alternate between keeping one or the other alive, resulting in one being level 2 and the other being level 3 by the time of reaching the Teller. Category:Original Sin characters